The present invention relates generally to digital cameras, and more particularly to a method and system for generating a plurality of folders used in a digital camera.
Modern digital cameras typically include an imaging device which is controlled by a computer system. The computer system accesses raw image data captured by the imaging device and then processes and compresses the data before storing the compressed data into an internal memory. Efficient operation of the computer is therefore an important consideration for camera designers and manufacturers. The memory architecture of a particular computer system determines data storage techniques and can thus significantly effect the operational efficiency of the entire digital camera system.
The user interface in conventional digital cameras typically includes a view finder in which small versions of the captured images may be displayed to allow a user to review several images at once. By selecting one of the images, the user may then display the full-sized version of the images in the view finder.
The images captured by the digital camera are typically named by numbering the images starting with an initial number, such as the number one, and ending with a maximum number. The images displayed in the view finder may then be identified by their assigned numbers. Once the maximum number of images has been named, the user must delete the images or download the images to a host computer in order to clear the camera""s memory. Thereafter, the camera begins naming new images starting with the number one again.
This conventional method for naming images results in several naming conflicts that may result in some images being overwritten and lost. One type of naming conflict occurs in cameras that are equipped with some type of removable storage medium for storing images. For instance, assume that the removable memory, such as a flash disk, includes a series of old images that are named from one to the maximum number as described above. If the user begins capturing images, the camera will begin naming the new images starting with the number one since the maximum number has been reached. This results in the old images stored on the removable memory being overwritten by the new images that have the same names.
Another type of naming conflict occurs when conventional cameras are connected to a host computer for transferring images. Assuming that both the host computer and the camera include stored images, then both the host computer and the camera may have a set of images with the same names. If any attempt is made to the download images from the host computer to the camera, then the images with the conflicting names in the camera may be overwritten. Similarly, if any attempt is made to upload images from the camera to the host computer, then the images in the host computer with the conflicting names may be overwritten.
A method for minimizing the naming conflicts that occur in a digital camera is disclosed in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/761,854, entitled xe2x80x9cA System And Method For Naming Images In A Digital Camera Devicexe2x80x9d filed on Dec. 9, 1996. In this method, the digital camera maintains a count of the total number of captured images stored in the camera, and then incorporates this number in the name assigned to each image. Although this creates unique image names for the images captured by a particular camera because the nonrepeating count total, naming conflicts may still arise when a single removable memory device is used to store images from a number of different cameras, because each camera will eventually generate the same images names.
Another method for minimizing conflicts is described in copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/780,369 entitled, xe2x80x9cA Method and System for Managing a Removable Memory in a Digital Cameraxe2x80x9d filed on Jan. 8, 1997. This method includes creating a camera folder on the removable memory corresponding to the digital camera when the removable memory is first inserted into the digital camera. When images are captured by the digital camera, the images are stored only in that folder. In a preferred embodiment, the folder is made unique by generating a name for the folder from the serial number assigned to the digital camera.
Although these systems work adequately in some environments, they do not operate efficiently as the number of images are increased. Referring now to FIG. 1, what is shown is a conventional hierarchy for storing images in a digital camera. In such a hierarchy, there are a plurality of camera folders, 102, one folder per camera. In such a hierarchy, each camera is identified by a serial number. The serial number is utilized to identify the particular folder that is to be accessed. As the number of images increases within a particular folder, to minimize the complexity in the mechanism for searching for a particular image each folder will include a plurality of subfolders or session folders 141 through 14n for retaining images from a particular picture-taking session. Accordingly, a two-level system is required in the conventional hierarchy to allow for retrieval of the images in an efficient manner.
A first problem with this kind of hierarchy is that as the number of subfolders increases, the processing required to retrieve images becomes greater. A second problem is that if a particular serial number is identical for two different cameras, for example, if the cameras are from different manufacturers, then conflicts will occur. If there is this identity of serial numbers, then there is the possibility that a particular folder for a first camera will be accessed by a second camera. Thereafter the second camera will overwrite the information that is already present within that folder.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method that overcomes the above-identified problems. What is desired is to reduce the complexity in such a system and also make it easier for one to access a particular image within a folder. The system should be easy to implement, cost-effective, and should not add significant complexity to the digital camera system. The present invention addresses such a need.
The present invention provides a method and system for automatically generating a plurality of folders for multiple devices in a digital camera. The method and system comprises providing a folder of images from a digital camera and embedding an image file format in the folder, wherein the image file format identifies the particular camera. In a preferred embodiment, the image file format comprises a TIFF structure. Through this mechanism, a one level folder system can be utilized to retrieve images. In addition, since the image file format identifies the camera, conflicts due to identical serial numbers are eliminated.